Broken Wings
by Soko-chan
Summary: what can Pit do when he realises that his doppelganger is in love with him? His love has always been that of the Goddess of Light's; Lady Palutena! Hasn't it? or will a little folk story change his mind, but the two can never truly be together can they? But they both know it's worth a try!
1. In the Beginning

**Okay, welcome guys to my new Fanfiction of the time, I know I should be continuing old fanfics and whatnot, but come on, I got an idea now gimme a break! :) so how did some of you like my other fanfic, never cry, never fear? I have some loyal reviewers and so I am happy! I know Kid Icarus isn't as popular as it should be, but I am making this anyway! I got an idea from a story I heard in R.S. or something and it inspired me to write this! LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR TO YOU, I do not like this pairing, but the story that I heard in R.S. or something… LOLZ, needs this pairing to be or it will not make sense! I am COMPLETLEY in love with Pit/Palutena, so please understand that this is a one off.**

**Anyways, enough talking, here we go! Enjoy x**

xXx

"Can I tell you a story Pit?"

"Sure, I guess so"

"Once upon a time, the moon goddess and the sun god were in love, the strong and mighty sun god would perform spectacular displays in his chariot of fire to impress the goddess, and in return, she would write love songs as beautiful as the stars for him. But it would never last, the sun and the moon are two different things, separate, they can never be together. And so, they had to face that their love could not be, they soon abandoned their love and went back to their duties of watching over the day and the night.

But they still love each other really, and they always will"

xXx

Pit dashed across the vibrant surface under his feet in a mad sprint to hit his enemy before it hit him.

"Graghhh! They just don't die!" He yelled as he let another arrow of Light fly from his bow.

'_Pit keep focus, you need to reach Pandora'_

Pit heard Lady Palutena's voice inside his head.

"Of course, I know; I know, it's just hard to keep focus when you have almost the entire Underworld Army trying to kill you!"

'_I understand Pit, but please, you need to find Pandora and put a stop to her plans immediately!'_

"I'm on it Lady Palutena, leave it to me!" Pit boasted as he fired another arrow, it pierced through a nearby creature from the Underworld army, it disappeared into nothingness.

"Another one down, only several million more to go" Pit sarcastically commented as he sprinted up the vivid blue stairs that meant he had finally reached the end of the maze he had been kept prisoner in.

'_Are you there?'_

"Yes, I'm right outside," Pit informed the Goddess of Light after he had finished off his 'Drink of the Gods' that his goddess had thoughtfully left outside to replenish his health.

"How much longer until this chapter is over?" Pit whined,

'_Pit you really need to stop breaking the fourth wall, it's there for a reason!'_ Lady Palutena scolded the angel warrior; it was starting to become a bad habit for him.

"Okay, I'm going in" Pit brushed off the comment and strode through the doors leading to where Pandora had been hiding.

"Ahhh there you are Pit, I have been waiting for you" The ball of blue fire smiled at him from across the room,

"Give it up Pandora! Give us the mirror!" Pit stood in a dramatic way for effect, gripping his bow tightly in his hand; ready to summon an arrow of Light if he needed it.

"Of course, it's right here" Pandora gestured to the mirror positioned next to her.

"Wait! WHAT? You're just going to hand it over, just like that?" Pit was surprised and confused.

'_She's up to something'_ Palutena warned from inside the angel's head.

"I know that" Pit whispered under his breath.

"So, are you going to claim it little cupid?" Pandora taunted,

"I am NOT cupid!" Pit snarled, it wasn't fair! He didn't even look like cupid! He heard Lady Palutena laugh inside his head.

'_One point for Pandora'_ she giggled

"That's not fair! You're siding with her?" Pit's face was turning redder by the minute.

'_Calm down Pit, anyway, you're there for a reason so get to it!'_

"Yes Lady Palutena!" Pit returned his attention to the mirror.

"Hello? Are you going to do something or what?" Pandora was starting to get annoyed,

"Yes! Of course!" Pit stumbled over his words. "Ahem" and with that he charged full speed into the mirror positioned in the middle of the room, as he approached it, he saw a person a lot like him copy his actions, but he didn't have time to contemplate it, because he soon smashed through the surface; sending glass shards flying everywhere.

As Pit passed though the mirror, and almost exact copy of himself emerged on the other side. Pit stood up and brushed the shards off his tunic, he turned around only to scream rather loudly at the alarming image in front of him.

"Who are you?!" he screamed, in front of him was the perfect double image of Pit, only in inverted colours, black hair and wings replaced white, and his tunic was dyed in the same colour palette.

"No time to talk boys, it's time to fight, this is Dark Pit, and he is going to destroy you now!" Pandora laughed at herself,

"Sad old lady" Dark Pit murmured under his breath

"Huh what?" Pit was completely bemused,

"I think you're mistaken, I work for no one but myself Pandora!" Dark Pit shouted at the ball of fire.

"Excuse me?" Pandora looked extremely confused.

'_Well, well Pandora, it seems that your 'perfect' plan wasn't so perfect after all!'_ Palutena taunted the other woman mercilessly.

"Now let's fight!" Dark Pit charged at Pandora catching her off-guard,

"How dare you!" she screeched before counter attacking,

"Wait?! So you're on my side?" Pit watched the two in front of him attacking each other,

"No, I am on my side, and my side only!" Dark Pit exclaimed before slamming his foot into Pandora.

"You'll be sorry for that!" Pandora threw small orbs of blue fire at Dark Pit, that's when Pit jumped into action, firing several arrows of Light at Pandora; after a furious fight, the two 'Pits' won, and the defeated Pandora disappeared back into the Underworld.

"That's for ripping off my look!" Dark Pit round-house kicked Pit in the stomach; sending him crumpling to the floor,

"See ya!" the black winged angel smirked, and walked over to the remains of Pandora, her leftover essence soaking into his wings, then he jumped and flew away into the sky,

"He's certainly an interesting character!" Pit watched as the other angel departed,

'_And I want to know more'_ he thought.

xXx

**So... what did you think? Don't expect all the chapters to be this long! This was just the opener, and yes, anyone who's played the game will recognise this to be the boss battle with Pandora (which I had to say was INCREDIABLY EASY with the help of Pitto (a.k.a Dark Pit) so hope you enjoyed, look out for more soon! No obvious attraction between the two guys here, but will come later! LET ME REMIND YOU, I ship Pit x Palutena, NOT Pit x Pitto, but the story… Ahhh you've heard it all before, so see ya! And please review! You'll make me VERY happy!**


	2. Sleepless Night

**Hi guys! Okay so second chapter! Thanks for taking your time to read this! It means a lot to me! :) I will get 'round to finishing and starting some more fanfics, I promise I will! Please review! I love them, getting feedback makes me happy! You have NO idea how excited I get when I see that someone has taken their time to review my stories! Anyways, let's get back to the story! Enjoy x**

xXx

'_Pit, Pit! Are you okay?'_ Lady Palutena cried from inside of the angels' mind,

"Ugh, yeah, I'm fine" Pit grunted, an arm wrapped around his aching stomach, "But that really hurt"

'_I bet it did'_

"Listen, I don't want to ask for favours, but can I go after him?"

'_what?! No Pit'_

"Why not?"

'_Because you're hurt __**and **__the Power of Flight has worn off now'_ Lady Palutena informed Pit; _'I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until tomorrow before you can follow him, he's dangerous If he has Pandora's essence in his wings, he can't be trusted, and he could be working for the Underworld army'_

"Didn't you hear him? He said he worked for no one but himself, and he helped to defeat Pandora!" Pit tried to defend his double,

'_No Pit! He hurt you; he may have helped us this time, though I doubt he'll do it again, and besides; he's still a danger to us, enough said, I'm pulling you out'_ Lady Palutena stated, Pit could do nothing as a white beam lifted him off the ground, and teleported him back to the Goddess of Lights' temple.

xXx

Pit lay down on his bed, a white sheet draped over it, he looked out of the square hole cut into the wall, that was what windows looked like in Ancient Greece. A cool breeze wafted though, the sweet scent of the night carried upon it.

The stars shined brightly up above him,

"Hi mom, hi Dad" he waved at the orbs of light; Pit's parents had died when he was very young, leaving him to be brought up by the Goddess of Light. She had told Pit that if ever he wanted to see or talk to his parents, all he had to do was look up at the stars and they would be right there watching over him.

"Listen, this weird thing happened today! My mission was to destroy Pandora and the mirror that I was telling you about the other night, well anyway, another version of me came out the other side, Pandora said his name was Dark Pit; and she tried to make him fight me, but he wouldn't he helped me fight her, what does it mean? Is he on our side? Or there's? it doesn't matter either way, I think that Lady Palutena wants me to destroy him. How can I do that? He's part of me, It would be like killing myself! And when he left, even though he kicked me really hard, and Lady Palutena says that I'll have a nasty bruise soon! That's beside the point though, even though he kicked me really hard, I still want to see him again, something about him is different, maybe I've just been away from other people for too long, I mean; the cherubs here aren't exactly the 'strike-a-conversation' type. Heh… I hope I see him again soon, goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad."

Pit slumped back down on his back, making sure not to trap his wings under his body. He twirled a dark black feather around in his fingers; he had quickly snatched it up before Lady Palutena had teleported him away from Pandora's lair.

Pit's thoughts echoed though his head again, '_I really want to see him, but why? Why do I want to see him?' _Pit couldn't think of a decent answer, so he shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but he just wasn't tired, his mind was on the mysterious boy who had somehow dominated his thoughts, making it impossible for poor Pit to sleep.

xXx

Dark Pit was sitting on the roof of Lady Palutena's temple, he had seen Pit look through the window and up at the stars, the pale moonlight reflecting off the youths' face.

'_he looks so pretty in the moonlight' _Dark Pit had thought, but then quickly swatted the thought away, he felt disgusted with himself for thinking it, but unfortunately for him; it wasn't the first time he had thought of something like that about the other angel,

"I need to stop!" he had shouted at himself at one point, he had thought for a minute that he had alerted Pit to his presence, because he saw the other boy shuffle in his bed and look back out of the window, but luckily for Dark Pit, he had been undetected.

He had heard Pit mumbling that he wanted to see Dark Pit again, and for a second the angel in question had almost flown down to the window to show Pit that he was there if he needed him. But no, that would be classed as stalking, and with the thoughts Dark Pit had been having, there was no telling what he would do to Pit.

"One day, one day we'll be on a level playing field, and then, only then; will you see what you mean to me Pit" the black-winged angel had whispered through the night, he swiftly flew away, sufficiently disturbed with his own intentions, what was wrong with him? Only time would heal, or show how much worse things had gotten.

xXx

**Okay…. Awful chapter ending I know! But I couldn't think of anything else, Kid Icarus: Uprising, multi-player mode is calling me! And I am eager to be off to fight for my angel!**

**I hope that you semi-enjoyed this at least! **

**Not much else to say, if you see any mistakes please let me know, and I will change them as soon as I can, oh and please review! It makes me very happy! :)**


	3. Mental Barricades

**Another chapter I see! These are actually long chapters, at least 1000 + words, so I'll try and keep this up! Enjoy! X**

xXx

The Morning light shone through the window of Pit's room, waking him up, he must have fallen asleep at some point, though it wasn't satisfying, he felt like he hadn't gone to sleep at all, and was both physically and mentally exhausted beyond all reason; and on top of all that-

"My stomach hurts!" Pit exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his painful chest, "This isn't fair!" Pit moaned, he felt like banging his head against the wall when he realised that he had also lost the black feather, it must have been blown through the temple by the wind.

'_Good morning sleepy head'_ Lady Palutena chorused, she was certainly in a good mood,

"Huh? Oh, good morning to you too, say; what's with the overly cheerful mood?" Pit wasn't complaining, he was just curious,

'I've located Dark Pit, he's nearby actually, and doesn't seem to be in a threatening mood, perfect I would say!'

"What would his mood have to do with anything?" Pit questioned,

'_Oh, it's simple really, it will be easier to put him out of the picture if he's not expecting a visit'_ the Goddess of Light chirped.

"Oh I see…" Pit trailed off, he felt sick to his stomach, he had to follow her orders; but for once in his existence, he really wished that he didn't.

'Is something wrong Pit? You seem a little out of it' Lady Palutena asked, worried for her angel warrior.

"No, I'm fine, just point me in the right direction and I'll leave immediately" Pit informed her,

'Okay, he's just…. Here' Lady Palutena mentally dotted a point on the map in Pits' mind.

"Got it, I'm going!" Pit jumped out of the door and the Power of Flight was his once more.

'I think I should mention something to you'

"Yeah? What's that?" Pit wondered,

'_Where you're going, I can't see anything, it's all cloudy in my mind, I think that Dark Pit chose that spot for a particular reason, I'm sorry Pit, I was so excited about finding him that I didn't think about his location too much, I think he knows that you're going to try and find him today!'_

Pit didn't know how to react to that piece if information,

"Wait a minute, if you can't mentally see him, then how do you know he's there?" Was the first thing Pit said.

'_I don't know, I can't hear his thoughts, and I can't see what he's doing either, I just sense his presence around the area' _Lady Palutena sounded as confused as Pit was.

"That makes no sense"

'_I know that Pit, I know it doesn't! But there's nothing I can do about it, apart from saying, be careful and keep your guard up, as soon as you fly over those hills I won't be able to contact you anymore, the signal's getting weaker by the second, sorry Pit, I-'_

Everything went silent in Pit's head; it felt like someone had turned off a switch in his mind.

"Hello? Hello, can you hear me?"

There was no reply,

"I guess I'm in this alone, I've never been shut off from Lady Palutena before, I'm kinda worried, no one to tell me where to go, no handy hints, can I do this by myself?" Pit was troubled, what should he do? Lady Palutena had ordered him to go on, and he couldn't disobey her, he had no choice! The other matter was _what _Lady Palutena was asking him to do. He wanted to find another way, reason with the Goddess of Light; but if she couldn't see or hear him any longer, then there was no way to even contemplate the action. Pit was still thinking about it when he noticed a pair of black wings spread out below him,

"Dark Pit" he murmured before silently swooping down just above the other angel. Little did Pit know that his communication to Lady Palutena included the powers she bestowed upon him, and that included the Power of Flight. One moment Pit was fine, gracefully tracking the movements of his double; and the next he was falling through the sky at a stupidly fast speed.

"Help!" He screamed as he crashed into Dark Pit, knocking them both out of the air, luckily they weren't actually that high up, only five metres or so off the ground.

They hit the grass with a thud, leaving them in an exceedingly awkward position, Dark Pit was trapping Pit under his arms, one either side of the Light angels' face, their faces were exceedingly close, so that they were sharing the breath between them; and Dark Pit seemed to have also trapped Pit between his legs too.

They just stared at each other for a few silent minutes before Pit let out the girliest, most awful scream Greece had ever heard.

"SHUT UP!" Dark Pit clamped a hand over the other angels' face, it didn't stop the noise however, and Dark Pit was still deafened.

Eventually Pit had to breathe, so he stopped screaming so that Dark Pit removed his hand.

"You promise not to do that again?" The dark angel warned before removing his palm from covering Pit's mouth, the other angel nodded, and he was allowed to breathe once more. Once he had caught his breath his looked back up at Dark Pit,

"Please get off of me" He blankly stated, no emotion in his voice at all,

"Oh right, uh yes; sorry about that!" Dark Pit rolled sideways and lay on the ground next to Pit, before getting to his feet and helping the other angel up as well.

"So, why are you here?" He asked the angel of Light,

Pit felt sick at what he was inclined to tell the other angel, he didn't want to do this, and some dark corner of his mind was telling him that he had actually enjoyed being that close to his double.

xXx

**So, how was this chapter? Sorry if you feel as though I'm rushing this a little, I veered off the course of the game and made this part of the story up, so don't worry about spoiler alerts here! :)**

**Please review, it makes me happy!**


	4. I came, I saw, I Conquered

**I've been ignoring you all! :( I'm so sorry about that! I have been so busy lately on my Devaintart account! Art requests are weighing me down (I know it's not a good enough excuse!) anyways enjoy! X**

xXx

"So why are you here?" Dark Pit asked again,

"I have been sent by Lady Palutena the Goddess of Light the-"

"Get to the point"

"Okay, I'm well; here to, 'dispose' of you" Pit looked down at the ground,

"Oh, I see" the dark winged angel withdrew his swords, the light shining off them, "Then I guess she'll have to get herself a new Captain" he snarled, lunging at the other angel, Pit instantly reacted, summoning his bow, and fitting an arrow of Light to its string; when he's targeted the other angel he let the arrow fly, but it missed, Pit thought about it, he had been trying to miss hadn't he? What he didn't realise was that his double was having the same problems as him.

As Dark Pit slashed his swords over Pits' head, he prayed that he would miss; he didn't _really_ want to hurt him, did he?

"Just stop!" Dark Pit shouted, knocking the bow from the other angels' hand, Pit tried to retrieve it, but Dark Pit had him pinned to the floor,

"Don't kill me!" Pit almost started to cry, what would Lady Palutena do without him?

"I'm not going to kill you"

"Huh?" Pit relaxed a little, "Can I get up then?"

"No" Dark Pit looked into the azure eyes in front of him, this was the perfect moment,

"Pitto, please let me up" Pit tried charming the other angel, but Dark Pit was having none of it,

"Shut up Pit," Pit suddenly realised how close their faces were,

"Pitto?..." he trailed off, Dark Pit took this as a sign of surrender and leant in closer,

"Do you want this?" he whispered in Pits' ear,

"Yes"

Dark Pit allowed himself a small grin as he pressed his lips against Pits' he wrapped his arms around the waist of the angel underneath him, and Pit wrapped his arms around Dark Pits' neck, pulling him in closer.

Eventually, they had to break for air, a faint blush was spread across Pits' face and neck, they tried to get as much air as possible before Pit pulled his double down for another kiss, this time it was more passionate, the two boys fought for dominance, but it was clear that Dark Pit was winning, he felt Pit give up beneath him, and took his opportunity to slip his tongue into Pits' mouth, he heard him whimper and accept him, it was only a few seconds before Pit was kissing back, with as much fire as he could summon from within him.

'_I'm glad Lady Palutena can't see _this' Pit thought, smirking slightly.

Nothing could break the love between them, the air was getting hot, and a sweat was forming on Dark Pits' body.

Nothing could break the love; apart from the Underworld army patrolling through the area, as soon as they saw the angel of Light they all thought one thing 'kill' they lunged for Pit, the stronger ones pulling Dark Pit away from his lover.

"No!" Dark Pit growled as he pulled his blades out from his belt, he quickly disposed of the ones restraining Pit, the Light angel summoned his bow and fired as many arrows as he could at the surrounding enemies,

"What now Pitto?!" he shouted across to the other angel,

"Fight for what you're worth" Dark Pit shouted back as he slashed through more Underworld enemies.

"They keep on coming!" Pit fired more arrows,

"We can do it Pit! We have to!" Dark Pit ran over to his side, and fought back to back with him.

xXx

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! :( I'll try harder next time, I promise! But this is what you were here for right? ;) **


	5. Consequences

**Oh my goodness! I feel like it's been a year since I updated this! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry about that! :( I'm such an untrustworthy writer, you never know when you can expect a new chapter from me! Case in point, once I wrote an entire fanfic in one day, multiple chapters, around about 9 I think. And another Fanfiction it took me about 3 months to update! So forgive me! Enough bantering, enjoy the LATE chapter! :)**

xXx

The two angels were tiring, they had been fighting non-stop for what must have been a good few hours. The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky, making the clouds glow with an orange tinge.

'_I bet Lady Palutena is worried sick about me'_ Pit thought guiltily, _'and just what am I going to say to her about Pitto? I assume she thinks that I have already removed him from the picture. Ooooo she's going to be so mad'_ Pit grimaced, he was terribly afraid of getting Lady Palutena angry, he had made that mistake once before; and let's just say he would never **ever FOREVER **cross that boundary EVER again.

"How're you holding up?!" Pit was snapped out of his fretting by the voice of the Dark angel.

"Me?"

"Yes you! Who else?!"

Pit could tell that the other angel was in a less than happy mood, it would be wise not to upset him.

"I'm okay, and you?" Pit didn't know whether or not it was a smart move asking, but he thought that Dark Pit might be a little offended that Pit didn't show concern for him.

"I'm fine, just fighting for my life and yours, everything's jolly good over here!" Dark Pit growled as he slashed through more Underworld enemies.

Pit sighed; there was not much he could do in a situation like this,

"We'll win, we just have to keep going" Pit tried to lighten the mood somewhat,

"Easier said than done!"

Pit fired another arrow out into the hoards of creatures, knocking a few down, and scattering some others.

"Let's retreat!" he yelled to Dark Pit, the sweat was falling into his eyes, making his vision blurry and his eyes sting; and his muscles were burning, Pit didn't know how much longer he could cope for, he was going to pass out soon if he kept pushing himself.

"I don't do giving up!" the Dark angel snarled, kicking down some smaller enemies with his foot, and round-house kicking the taller ones.

"Way to put it bluntly! But if we don't leave now! We never will!" Pit didn't want to leave the fight, his feelings towards retreating the battle were just as strong as Dark Pit's, maybe even more; but he needed to get back to his Goddess and tell her that he was still alive and well.

After a few more minutes of struggling Dark Pit came round, there was no way he was going to be able to finish the battle, and by glancing just once at Pit, he knew that if he didn't act fast, the other angel would quickly give up.

"Okay, let's go!" he quickly sprint-dashed across to his double, and swooped him off his feet, "We're coming back though" he made it clear to the Light angel that this fight wasn't over, the Dark angel was not one to leave a battle, and didn't want it to leave a mark on his mental record.

Pit nodded, too tired to speak, or do anything for that matter; he wrapped his arms around Dark Pits' neck and gave in to the darkness that was calling for him, quietly he passed out in the other angels' arms.

Dark Pit looked down at his double, he looked so peaceful in sleep, or unconsciousness, whichever was taking hold of the Light winged angel.

Dark Pit was in deep thought of where would be the best place to leave Pit, he couldn't cross the barricades he had set up, otherwise he knew the Goddess of Light would be able to sense the Dark angel, and would know that Pit had failed in his duty, Dark Pit didn't want to ponder what would happen to the angel in his arms if Lady Palutena knew that he had directly disobeyed her. He knew that she was kind, and a motherly figure to Pit, but she was still the Captain of her angel fleet, and she expected him to follow orders with no questions asked, and to disobey her was out of the question! But to disobey her on purpose, and with intent; Dark Pit doubted that if she knew, Pit would not stay Captain of the fleet for long. In fact, the punishment for that would probably be to cast Pit into the land of the mortals and take away his wings.

The Dark winged angel had some compassion in him, after all; he was an indirect copy of Pit, and one thing about Pit is that he has an undying amount of compassion, pity and the willingness to forgive.

Dark Pit decided on leaving Pit at the boundary line, so that when he awoke he could make his way back to the temple. The Dark angel felt terrible for having to just leave the person he was in love with out in the open; and he couldn't even stand to watch over him until he awoke, because he knew that kind-hearted angel would object to him leaving. That left Dark Pit with no choice but to leave, he had to get back to his own commander too, he knew that Pandora would be more than interested to know where he had gone off to.

xXx

**It's such a short chapter! I am so sorry! I hope that you can forgive me; I truly do feel terrible for not updating in such a long time, but I didn't want to abandon you, or my story, so please enjoy this chapter! I will upload when I can, but I have so much on my plate, including schoolwork! Grrr I hate thee!**

**Reviews are always welcome! Pretty please? :)**


End file.
